Bent
by Leannan
Summary: Rick thinks he wants her. He thinks it's an inconvenient itch he's scratched. He thinks he's fed that unsuitable hunger that's been in him for a long time. A feeling that's been stirred in his blood, just as much as the need for violence and leadership. Takes place after 6x05 "Now" Ship: Richonne and other adult thangs. you've been warned.
1. Part I

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to Lyra Verse for giving me that spark that I thought was long gone. Also a Special thanks to **Arctic Monkeys** _I wanna be Yours_ for giving me the finishing touches!

 **Bent**

Part I

Rick's lips were numb, a foreign buzz on his mouth lingered from the kiss he shared with Jessie. Rick's stomach unsettled, as he back tracked to what happened just seconds before.

He wasn't sure why he did what he did. Thoughts became a fog in his mind. He was so tired, so fucking tired of thinking. For once he wanted to live on that impulse of desire, the feelings he felt so long ago.

So when his lips parted from Jessie's swollen lips. She opened her eyes, watched him curiously and awed with her wide blue eyes. Her pupils were dilated, signifying her attraction to him.

An attraction he could not reciprocate.

Suddenly, he was filled with questions, questions of the desire he thought he had for Jessie. Those questions were challenged by the needless end to escape what _is_ reality. To escape the pain and doubt he was feeling.

The questions of why he couldn't feel that for her lingered in his mind. Maybe it was the ever worrying state of his family's existence that was weighing in on him. Maybe his expectations for the release of sex were too high of a standard.

Rick, made some poor excuse of checking the perimeter before leaving her alone in the garage. Jessie called after him but he chose to play the game of avoidance.

Rick's head bowed, the darkness surrounded him and the faint sounds of groans outside the gate gave him a comfort of the present. What he needed to do now, next and tomorrow were familiar thoughts and an easily settlement for the rest of the walk back home. He pushed to forget about the intimacy he shared with Jessie moments ago.

As he approached the house, he heard hushed whispers. The familiar voices of Michonne and Carol. Carol held the sleeping Judith, standing beside Michonne. Michonne was resting half her body on the porch rail, and the look on her face showed him something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"What is it?" He asked, Carol turned her attention from Michonne to Rick as he walked up the steps, and came closer to the two women, Michonne watched him grimly.

"I was just telling Michonne about Morgan's Gandhi trick this morning. He let five of those _killers_ escape. " Carol's face wrinkled in disgust for Morgan choice.

"They can come back, and kill us any minute." Carol stated, voice laced in anxiety for the ominous future.

"They won't be coming back." Rick softly said, realizing the identity of the killers.

"They were the ones, who attacked me out there. In the Rv." Rick explained

Michonne nodded holding the same disappointment.

"What do we now? He's on watch-" Michonne began to ask but Rick started instructing what should be done.

"We need to talk to him, tell him that's not how things work." Rick softly ordered, dreading the moment that will come between he and Morgan, but understanding what needed to be done. He paid sudden attention to Michonne as her body raised from the porch railing.

"What if he disagrees?"She asked, the familiar softness and even scale of her tone was present, but he knew her well, he knew the challenge she brought as she asked him a question that needed to be answered before she followed any of his orders.

"If he disagrees, then he can leave." Rick answered, eyes glint as he saw her sigh, her hands together and a small grunt came out of her lips before she spoke her usual reasoning.

"Rick, we need to think this through, Morgan seems like he's a listener. You know him-"

"No, I know who he _was_ , I know what he once **was** , but right now he's putting everyone in danger." Rick reasoned, he noticed his heart rate began to speed up, as the passion for his argument graced the very air he breathed.

Just as he predicted, Michonne met his argument, his reasoning and challenged him with her own views.

"We're not exiling anyone, we can use Morgan, and now is **not** the time to get rid of anyone!" She harshly whispered.

They were interrupted from debate when Judith softly whined, stirring from her sleep. The adults stilled, Rick had almost forgotten that Carol and Judith were near.  
His focus was on Michonne at the moment.

Michonne took a deep breath and leaned against the porch, she crossed her arms, collecting herself before she began to speak.

"Look, it's been really stressful, and you know what you know, Rick. Morgan's decision was not right. I know that-"

He sighed heavy, jaw cleaned as he listened to her calm reasoning.

"" _We all know that."_ She paused, her brown eyes worrisome as she stared into his, and he gazed at her back, suddenly his attention was on her lips, then back to her eyes as she stared back at him curiously.

" You look terrible." Michonne said, a playful smile on her face, trying to lighten the mood

" Go get cleaned up, and we'll talk in the morning."

"It's not a bad plan." Carol reasoned, her voice soft so she could not disturb Judith.

"When everyone is on watch in the morning, we can all sit Morgan down, and see exactly where his head was when he made that stupid decision."

Rick watched Carol as she rocked Judith.

"I'm going to put Judith to bed, and we'll talk more about this." Carol added, heading to the door.  
Carol's orders were ignored.

Rick's breath still heavy. His attention on Michonne's soft breaths next to him. A realization hit him that he was so aware of her very presence. Aware of how she made him feel, and challenged all his ideas. Michonne was the only one who could irk him, and get his respect all at once.

And bring out other things.

Suddenly he needed to go in the house, and follow her orders.

"Wait." He walked next to Carol, and signaled for her to give him his sleeping daughter.

"I'll take her, you two get some sleep." He mumbled. Before walking upstairs briskly.

With hands empty, Carol turned to Michonne.

"I thought stressing him out was my job?" Carol smirked coming to rest next to Michonne, and playfully nudged her arm.

"Rick stressed doesn't give him the right to make all the decisions." Michonne reasoned, she straightened her back pained from all that running she did earlier in the day.

"No,that's what you're here for." Carol exclaimed with cheerful sarcasm, causing Michonne to cast her a look. Carol shrugged.

"Just a joke. We all _should_ challenge Rick. We have, in the past. We challenged him a lot." Carol sighed before she continued.

"But it was different then, we challenged him because we didn't trust him. And he knew that."

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's a burden." Michonne whispered, feeling a small twinge of guilt for debate she seemed to always have with Rick. Carol turned to her and solemnly smiled. "But you're a good challenge."

* * *

Rick rest his body against the shower walls, taking in the hard scalding water against his flushed skin. The day finally weighed in on him, gripped his muscles and held on.

He pondered on making stupid decisions, with Michonne's tone that condemned him. But despite his annoyance, he respected it greatly, because she always proved her interest was what was best for the group.

It was a relief he was grateful for.

But, still,when she challenged him just now, and plenty times before tonight, it brought more than just that irritating headache of having to answer questions as a leader should to his comrade.

It was a rush. A rush for the challenge he could live up to Michonne's standards. He could provoke that expectation and high regard she held for him as her equal and her leader.

The rare affection he had for Michonne, was something he hadn't dealt with quite yet, but It had always been alive. That much he knew.

The need to dominate her, and chase the very stubborn quality he enjoyed. The rush he would feel, When she would grace him and gift him with her vulnerability, her compliments and approval for him to lead her.

How he would anticipate that day where she would open up to him and show her the very thing he pursued. The softness, and acquiescent quality before him. The mysterious yielding that Michonne could and would share with him and him alone.

He had a taste of it, just a week ago, when she promised that devotion to him without question as he tried to hand her his gun.

There was never enough time to deal with his anticipations and needs for Michonne. He would always bury those it with excuses that every chauvinistic male would feel that way about Michonne. But now they were digging their way out, clawing with vengeance to the surface.

"Shit." He softly cursed under his breath, as he felt the familiar stirring in his loins for Michonne.

It was primal.  
Primal urges was what they needed in this world, and he met his primitive instincts usually with violence and the thirst for leadership.

But he finally realized he hadn't met the primal needs in other ways. Not for a long time.

Clarity was a thing Rick had long searched for, it was something he was always searching for, chasing it just as much as he did security.

It's a saying he's heard plenty of times, that clarity comes less from half assed commitments. Clarity can only come in engagement.

Whether when he was engaged to the well being of his family's safety, he had clarity for how important they were.

His clarity for how engaged he was with Michonne for each time they held a tit for tat, when he needs to prove to her how good of a leader he is, and get her to respect him.

Clarity, it's a funny thing alright. For his clarity, was his only way to feed his primal urges was to pursue Michonne.

 **TBC**

P _art two is on it's way!Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are very welcome._

 _After Sunday's episode, and the lovely Richonneers thought provoking ideas, it brought a writer's idea in me that I thought was long buried._


	2. Part II

**Bent**

 _Part II_

Rick took what he could from Michonne as the next few days passed. It wasn't the initiation of something more. Not yet, he wasn't brave enough to do that at the moment.

For now he settled, for unexpected quarrels with Michonne, and the feeling that it brought to him. That urgency and arousal for someone.

Since Rick had finally acknowledged it. He was able to specify exactly what it was about Michonne that made him so aroused.

It was her intense eye contact and leveled battles that really fed him.

But he noticed he was slipping with each argument they had. It wasn't that he would give up. He would make sure he fought hard on his views so she can come back even stronger.

It was his eyes that would soon give things away.

It would give away that he was more than attracted to her.

When she would finally explain with reason what would be a better approach for the community. His eyes would linger towards her full lips, as words left her mouth and spoke with the vitality he longed to be apart of.

But it wasn't just her lips, he would gaze at, it was the features of her cheekbones. The way her dark eyes became a little lighter in color when they would have discussions on the porch under the hot sun.

He'd stare at the smooth skin that revealed itself under her vest, and her breast that were slightly pushed towards his attention from the tightness of her clothing.

He was able to rejoice in this burning for her with a few worries off his plate. Since Glenn, Daryl, Sasha and Abraham, his people, made it back before the herd can sweep through.

There was just enough time for him to swim in these inconvenient feelings.

That didn't mean he _wasn't_ enjoying it.

It was inconvenient, but manageable. Rick was still able to lead, and plan accordingly. Rick was still able to be more productive to Alexandria because of her.

"...Rick? What's with you today?" He literally shook his head, and listened to Michonne's question. Her voice slightly raised in amusement as she watched Rick's dazed expression.

They were sitting at the wooden dining table. She sat across from him. Today they were in the house instead of holding their usual meetings on the porch.

It was raining,and Alexandria was quiet, but busy today. Everyone mechanically tended to duties of making sure they were as safe as they could be for the time being.

"Nothing." He answered, and distracted his eyes to the window, he could feel Michonne staring.

"Ok." She said with resignation, tapping on the map that was in front of him, bringing up the need for expansion. The needs Deanna presented a few days ago.

"So, back to the layout-"

"I heard what you and Deanna said before." Rick grimly added.

"Good, because there will be a future. There's going to be an after. There will be." Rick involuntary raised his eyes at her positive reassurance.

"The sooner, you start believing that Rick, the better the community would be with following your orders you know." Michonne softly reassured, as she grabbed the blueprint and rolled it back in it's place.

"Everyone is starting to see that, Daryl, Carl. They see the future we will have here." Michonne chuckled then, as she took a spoonful of her oatmeal and played with her breakfast.

"Great to see that _Sasha_ even has some light shining through." Michonne smiled, and Rick could only return that smile.

"Yeah, I noticed that." He responded.

"Have you noticed Abe and Sasha since they got back? Something about life and death situations really plays matchmaker doesn't it?" Michonne jokingly admitted.

"No, you're not the only one." Rick agreed, reluctant to enter the conversation or even think about the possibility of Sasha and Abraham together.

"At least _someone_ else is getting some since we've been here." Michonne sighed

Michonne's eyes went into a trance, as she casually leaned against the table and looked passed Rick and out the window. The rain finally stopped and the sun was beginning to shine through the windows.

He noticed _the_ look in her eyes than. The longing for a connection that only so few had in a world like this.

Suddenly just as quickly as that look appeared it was gone, and her eyes focused on Rick, before she stated-

"Well, besides you and Jessie."

Rick couldn't believe his ears, that out of all people, Michonne was the one who had the foot-in-mouth syndrome and blurted out what was happening, or _happened_ between he and Jessie.

He noticed her concealed laughter, before she tried to fix what she said.

But, both of their words awkwardly came colliding like two freight trains.

"I mean, if anyone deserves it, it's definitely you, Rick-"

"-Jessie and I aren't getting _some_ as you put it-"

"...Not that it's any of my busy, or that I haven't noticed-"

"...I'm mean if I was getting _some_ would you be jealous?"

Their need for words came to halt then just from his question. Rick wasn't sure what had possessed him to ask that. If it was his want for another argument or to see a different side of Michonne come out, one he hasn't seen before.

And the _flustered_ Michonne was something he had yet to finally witness.

She was speechless then, her mouth agape. Before she closed it and responded smoothly

"There's nothing to be jealous about."

He accepted her answer, for now.

But he was getting fed up with the bullshit of being polite with her, he needed answers.

Finally, Rick found the guts for his initiation.

"You know, with everything that's happening, Michonne. I feel like we talk about everything. Everything but us." Michonne eyebrows raised, her shoulders squared.

"Us?"  
"Yes _us_ we even talked about Abe and Sasha. For Christ sake-"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? No one has time for this-" Michonne laughed dismissively.

"Why not? Everyone seems to have time _but_ us, and you know for sure there's a future. You do Michonne. But I don't-" Rick explained, but was interrupted.

Her eyes were full of disbelief.

"Rick-"

"I'm not sure what will happen, and that's why, everything right now should be enough. How I feel about you is something that probably should have been said a long time ago." Rick explained desperately.

"I just didn't see it before." He added.

Michonne stood from her chair, he noticed the tense posture as she moved to the kitchen counter, doing what she could to avoid this situation. She put her bowl and mug in the sink, and she ignored the sound of Rick's chair moving, his feet quickly heading her way.

He couldn't have that, he needed the bare and naked truth from Michonne. He needed it now.

His hand grasped her wrist, tightly, his gaze never leaving her face even though she tried her best to avoid him.

"You can't tell me I'm the only one who feels this way." His softly begged her for the truth she gladly gives him each time, except now.

Without words, she told him what he needed to hear and see from her, a shaky breath released her stiff form.

Her eyes had unshed tears, and expressed panic,and acceptance all at once.

"You know how I feel about you, Rick." Michonne carefully responded. Her eyes avoiding his stares.

The moment he waited for finally came, the need to follow his impulse too great.

His hand grabbed her elbow, turned her to meet him.

He wasn't startled by the mug that fell from her hands and shattered into the kitchen sink.

His hands grabbed her tightly, and he kissed her. Her lips felt the way he imagined they would feel, soft and open for him to taste.

Rick released her mouth, he watched her as she panted, breathless and scared for the first time before him.

Vulnerable.

"Rick..." She started, but he hushed her with another kiss. Softer this time, but his body pressed roughly against her.

Her backside hitting the edge of the sink.

His fingers softly brushing along her strong arms. Rick savored the kiss, he took from her mouth, and it sedated the contact he needed from her.

Rick's tongue streaked her bottom lip and entered her mouth as she helplessly moaned in his mouth, giving him just what he asked, and she opened to him willingly.

Rick's heart soared when she responded to him.

When they finally caught their breaths, he watched her closely, and stepped back just inches from her. Michonne opened her hazed eyes, as she pondered what she wanted from him, what she should say right now that might affect him.

But there was still silence between them, and Michonne's hand softly pressed against Rick's chest to give her space.

He watched as she walked to the stairs and stopped at the first step. Michonne turned, she watched him mysteriously, before a small smile framed her lips, and she continued towards her bedroom.

Rick smirked then, his tongue quickly wet his lips before he followed.

TBC

Part 3 is coming later today. It is one it's way. I don't mean to leave you all like this, Part 2 became more than I thought it would be.

Anyways Comments, questions, concerns are welcomes here.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Part III

Part III

 **Author's note: Alright, so I will just leave this adult part here and let you freaks read it. Sexual Content for Mature Audiences ONLY**

They barely made it to her door, before Rick spun her around and kissed her again. Clothes were shoved, skin was groped, and hands touched what they could grab in desperation. Soon both of them were shirtless. Michonne only clad in her bra when Rick pushed her on the bed.

Her brown eyes were attentive, just as he needed her to be. She moved her body closer to the center of the bed.

Rick trailed his knee between her thighs and lowered his body on top of her. Pushed his weight slightly against her.

Sensuously their chests touched and ignited the crave for more contact in Rick.

Rick kissed her lips again. He gave her a signal to open her mouth and let him taste her. Soon the kiss became tangled in tongues, suckles and bites between each other.

He moved his hand to her waist.

Trailed his knuckles against her sides and undid the back of her black bra. Excited to see her for the first time.

Rick forgot how good it felt, the anticipation and hunger to be lost in someone.

The intimacy and vulnerability Michonne showed gave him an euphoria.

When she was bare before him, his lips tasted the salty but sweet skin of her collarbone, tongue moved to her breasts.

While he grabbed the waistband of her jeans, quickly the tips of his fingers unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, he started to lower her bottoms down, to revel the other half of her body.

He listened to her soft, shy laughter, and the uneasiness that followed.

"What about you?" She asked.

His eyes flickered to Michonne's face, a lopsided smile she showed.

But beneath it he noticed the uneasy exposure she was in at this moment, and it thrilled him.

So he continued to trail the rest of her clothes down her legs, as she helped him.

Once he disregarded her clothing to the floor. He quickly undressed. Rick noticed as her eyes quickly met his hardness, before she averted her stare to meet his blue orbs.

Rick put her against the bed with his body once again, and let his hands wander along Michonne's skin. He touched the places he fantasized about a few days before.

Between his calloused hand he held her breast, and thumbs flicked her berry nipples. Pride filled his chest when she shivered and arched against him.

He reached between their bodies and palmed her center, fingers ignited a spark of arousal and damp heat between her legs. He rubbed his cock against her thigh and his lips kissed her ear.

"I want you so much, Michonne." Rick admitted, more so to himself.

He understood than how much he worshiped the woman beneath him. Engulfed by the new comfort he found and a place he would call his own inside her.

"Me too." She said.

She answered his prayers of a devotion she could give him. So their bodies moved closer, he positioned and spread her just a little wider before he could enter her fully.

The tip of him touched her folds as she hissed, and he watched her face closely.

"Only me you want?" He asked, needing to hear what was his.

He shook away the thoughts in his head at the silly notion of possession.

But damn it, if he wasn't as satisfied to hear that she was still with him just a week ago. How could not want to hear those words so similar now? While she was in bed with him. Rick _needed_ to hear it, to listen and know the truth. That she wanted him and was as hungry for him as he was for her.

Her eyes flashed in confusion, eyebrows slightly furrowed for only just a second. Before her expression changed into resolve.

"Only you Ri-" Before she could finish her answer, he pushed inside her warmth fully.

They both stilled for long seconds. Rick reluctantly pulled out, before thrusting back inside. Her breaths and quiet whimpers were music to his ears. Her fingers curled against his back and pressed into him.

"Only you." She repeated once again softly.

His rhythm inside her was hot and coarse as Rick could only make it. He became impossibly harder when he felt her tight muscles hugging his cock, as with each time he entered Michonne. She became impossibly slicker, and warmer.

Their lips touched, mouths exchanged breaths. They were too lost in the middle of their love making to begin another act such as kissing.

Throughout his bouts of pleasure inside her, Rick was more than aware Michonne's body, he was aware of the new Michonne he was witnessed.

He witnessed the _self conscious_ Michonne. For she had closed her eyes more than once during this, only making eye contact a few times however accidental.

He noticed how she re positioned her face, hiding against him. Her forehead touched his shoulder and her hot breaths fluttered along his collarbone. He never lost his rhythm inside her, even though he noticed and disapproved of her hiding from him.

He accepted it. For now.

She moaned again, cried out when she came around him. Her body stilled as she let her first release wreck her while he still pushed inside.

From her tightening muscles, He was getting closer to the brink, disappointment followed his heightening arousal when he realized the end was near.

"Kiss me." He softly commanded, he was getting closer to coming when she obeyed his command and kissed his lips fully while he thrust inside her.

His hips moved faster inside her, he could feel the base of his spine tingling with the long awaited sensation of his orgasm.

Michonne parted her lips from his and moved her face away, her lips against his ears. More disappointment filled him when he thought she was hiding once again.

"Come inside me, Rick."She whispered against his ear, and bit his earlobe playfully.

As if they were the magic words that urged his completion. Within seconds, his warm seed spilled inside her, and with it came a long cry from his lips.

He stilled his body, and could feel her crossed ankles against the small of his back, gently pushing him deeper inside her. He could feel her own muscles grasped slightly, and approve of his seed inside her.

Rick collapsed against Michonne in a heap of slick sweat. He caught his breath after a minute, and enjoyed the aftereffects of being inside her.

Long endless moments of silence surround them. She caught her composure before he could. Suddenly the self conscious,sexual being she once was, became hidden and the Michonne he knew came to the surface.

She licked the top of her lip, and used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"As fun as that was, we have other things we need to get to." Michonne tastefully worded.

Rick watched the way she bit her lip, and arched her back, signalling for him to remove himself and dismiss this thing that just happened.

She hissed when he purposefully thrust deep inside her, and his hardness came back to life just from when she involuntarily clenched her muscles tightly around him.

Without saying a word, he started another rhythm. Slow and lazy inside Michonne.

She moaned quietly and gripped his bicep when he hit a particular spot.

If he was being honest with himself, Rick could not remember ever feeling this consumed by pleasure with one person. Sure, he's felt the attraction, just like humans would, but before this he could easily come and be satisfied for the time being.

But with Michonne, he came, and still needed more from her. He could easily start over again like he hadn't come the first time.

Just when he thought he sate that appetite for Michonne. It had come back tenfold.

She cursed him.

And she didn't even know it.

Michonne wasn't aware, of his consummation for her, and he needed to prove that.

As she was getting back into their dance, he pulled himself out, and he almost laughed to himself by her frustration, and opening of her eyes.

He put his palm against the side of her face, his thumb traced her bottom lip and hand traveled to the side of her swan like neck. He grasped playfully before he trailed her collarbone, and in between her breast.

Rick reached for a chaste kiss then, and grabbed her breast softly while she kissed him back.

He was still hard, he cursed.

When would he get enough of her?

But there was so much Rick needed from her, he needed to fuck her again, have her coming around his cock mercilessly, he needed her to scream his name, he needed to feel her tongue around him. He needed her to help him no longer try to forget the world he lived in, but help him enjoy it.

He needed Michonne to help him live.

But at this moment, he needed her to feed him.

When their lips parted he kissed her chin. She turned her face and caught her breath as he kissed her cheek.

"I want to taste you." He whispered, voice husky and covered in arousal.

He could almost smell, the excitement, nervousness from her.

So quickly he moved to the bottom of the bed, and hands firmly grasped her dark strong thighs. Parting them to reveal the very feast he was starving for.

His mouth met her hot center, and she groaned loudly. Fingers seized and held onto his dark curls. Meanwhile Rick held her grip right back, almost comforting her because he knew how overwhelmed she might feel by his mouth on her clit. His tongue driving and pressing at just the right places while his fingers smoothly came into play, entering the place he was just at.

He could feel her fluids rush, her folds slicked and hot as he excitingly swallowed each moan she gave him, each gush of arousal that flowed between her thighs.

She shrieked, writhed, and grabbed the pillow from underneath her to hide her face when he suckled her nub of pleasure. Her thighs almost closed if it wasn't for his firm hands and head that blocked her from closing.

He continued to thrust his fingers inside her, and laughed quietly when she moved her hips and released another shriek.

"No, no no." He reprimanded, splitting her thighs further open, before he put his palm against her womb. While the other hand was occupied, fingers still inside her but motionless.

"Michonne." He teased, watching that her head still hid under the pillow."Get from under there, I need to see you."

Rick waited patiently and when she finally moved the pillow from her face, body quivered from his still ministrations.

He smirked and dove back in, but not before saying "Good girl."

His mouth focused back on her clit, fingers keeping a hard flow inside her. As she arched and squeezed his fingers. His other hand applied more pressure on her womb, she moaned and gave him then just what he wanted.

" _Rick_...don't stop, please don't stop!" She cried helplessly, and he didn't plan to; he applied more pressure with his tongue, and released when he could feel her orgasm coming.

"Don't ever hide from me again." He demanded from her, as she screamed at the intense orgasm he gifted her. Her hips rocked to his fingers. The hand that was on her belly, moved to her thighs and kept her open for him.

"That's right." He enticed, as her body came to a slow halt. "Come for me."

He put his mouth against her once again. He could feel her shivers, and the hurried hands against him to push him away, scared that he wasn't quite finished with his mouth.

But instead he gave a soft kiss against her, kissed her thighs and softly touched her. Rick moved then, and gently grabbed her arm. He nudged her to turn around while he finished her from behind.

Rick got on his knees, and grabbed the compliant Michonne by the hips. He grabbed her ass and thrust against her, back inside his favorite passage and rocked against her delicately.

"You feel so good,Michonne." He said and gave her a particularly hard thrust.

She nodded in response, and hissed when he thrust hard again.

He bent, to where his chest met her back, and pushed his hand in front of her. He found her clit and pinched it softly.  
"You like that?"

Michonne nodded and pushed her hips with his and coaxed him to continue the harsh slap against her body. While fingers, pinched and knead her clit.

Her never ending arousal, caused him to continued with what she wanted, harder and deeper. He watched closely. He fed on the way he brought her another orgasm as unintelligent cries released from her lips, where he could only make out the sound of his name.

She guided him through to that mind numbing, vision blurred journey as he came apart inside her, locked against her, and held her when he came in spurts inside her for the second time.

He found enough strength to pull out of her and collapsed on his back beside Michonne, while she lay against her front.  
He closed his eyes, gathered himself before his eyes met hers. She held a hint of amusement in her gaze, with an exhausted expression.

"Wow." She rasped, and he nodded in return, drained completely.

End of Part III

 **Thank you for the reviews. Phew! This took longer than I thought it would.**

 **Final chapter is next, with some pillow talk.**


	4. Part IV

"It's not that I've never thought about us before, I guess I wasn't ready to deal with it so soon."

Michonne whispered,she ran her fingers through Rick's hair. He closed his eyes, rejoiced in the feel of her comforting touch along his skin.

They were half dressed now, he wore his jeans, and she put on her shirt. They planned on quickly getting dressed and continue their duties just as Michonne ordered earlier.

But they found themselves back in her bed. He was on his back, and she lay on her front. Her chin on his chest as they talked with honesty about their relationship.

"I planned on, rebuilding the community, and then when the time came I was going to tell you how I feel. My commitment to Carl, and Judith. Starting new." She explained.

Right after he made love to Michonne, they lay in bed countless minutes, and without further thoughts, and nervousness. Rick said the three words to her that changed everything.

"I love you."

By the look on her face, she was surprised to say the least. But if he didn't mean it, he wouldn't have said it. He reached an enlightenment, a new place that he wanted to be in when he finally understood her promise and commitment to a future earlier that day.

He realized that somewhere between his Lori's death, the fall of their prison, and finding Alexandria. He was still running from a new life and gladly embraced fear.

He couldn't live that way, because he eventually he would drive everyone away. More importantly, he was going to drive Michonne away from him.

Rick noticed that she didn't say it back, but he wasn't going to rush her, because instead of hiding she was working through her thoughts out loud with him.

She told him about David and Betsy, how much he influenced her and the fear she held if she or Rick met a similar fate.

"It's different. With us I mean." Rick reasoned

Michonne smiled, thoughtfully before she added.

"Sometimes I don't know if I can go through with it again. That pain I felt the first time-" He felt her strong intake of breath as he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his lips for a reassuring kiss.

Rick closed his eyes more realization hit him. He didn't know much about Michonne's past. He didn't know what made her who she was today, what loss she had to endure before she came to him. At the time it wasn't needed, but he was going to have to know about her, let her open up on her own terms so he could slowly lead her, and have her trust that he was going to keep her safe.

"You're not ready to tell me yet. I get it. I guess there was time to know before. I only have some assumptions about what happened to you."  
He watched the pain sear through her, for fear she might have to live through it.

"So when you're ready, talk to me." Rick softly added, he waited for her to nod before he continued.

"I guess the difference between us and them, is that we gotta keep living for the future. We have Judith and Carl to get us through, we have to prepare ourselves for them. Stay one step ahead as best we can. I see that now. I'm sorry I didn't see it before." Rick whispered, Michonne could only stare before a soft playful smile gave her away and she laughed.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the wise one of the relationship." Michonne teased, and Rick faintly chuckled.

"Well, I'll hand over the reigns anytime."

They sat in comforting in silence for a moment, their presence in each other just enough for now.

Michonne was the first to speak.

"You have to tell her you know, soon she'll wonder." Michonne suggested, fingers brushed soft strokes against his chest as she traced invisible letters along his skin.

Rick sighed, truthfully Jessie was the least of his worries at the moment. He knew he was being an asshole, he killed her husband, and left her hanging he put her in that position he admitted. He wasn't in the right frame of mind then, but now with his mind being in a new, lighter place. He could tell Jessie, and put her down gently.  
"I'll get to it." Rick added.

Michonne gave a short nod. She sat up, released a long breath that showed getting up was the last thing she wanted to do.

He closed his eyes when she kissed his forehead, nose and eyes, he lost himself in the feel of her handling him gently, dreading the end of her touches, but excited to know there will be more in the coming days.

So he stood with her, and soon they were fully dress. Ready to deal with the outside world.

He opened the door for her and she reached her hand from behind her, ready to take his and lead him down the the stairs.

Thoughts were disrupted when he heard a loud crash outside, the sound rang in his ears and within seconds they heard the door downstairs open and Carl's voice.

"Dad! Michonne! The watchtower fell! They're inside!"

Fear crippled his bones before movement, as Michonne mirrored his reaction before she turned quickly to him, ready for him to lead.

End.

 **Thank you again for the reviews and reading! Please tell me your thoughts! Also if you enjoyed my smut and you have any requests I'll be honored to write them for you. I love a challenge.**


End file.
